1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydromechanical final drive, having a fixed hub support, a rotating hub, and a hydrostatic swash-plate type axial piston motor located including at least a single stage planetary gear connected on the output side to the rotating hub. The axes of rotation of the rotating hub, the planetary gear and the cylindrical drum of the axial piston motor coincide and the pressure medium conduits leading to the work cylinders of the cylindrical drum of the axial piston motor open onto a control surface forming a part of the fixed hub support or onto a separate component which is attached to the fixed hub support.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,425 discloses an axial piston motor with a downstream planetary gear which is the final drive for a vehicle and is incorporated herein by reference. The axial piston motor is partly integrated into the planetary gear. The cylindrical drum and the swash plate of the axial piston motor, as well as the housing encircling them, are all located in a cavity within the pinion cage of the last stage of the planetary gear so that the axial dimension is smaller than that of other such final drives.